Jen's second chance
by Dearqueen.xx
Summary: After Christina Perri's concert, Lana and Jen have an argument by text messages due to Fred's insane jealousy. WARNING: I absolutely LOVE Fred in real life and I ship Flana hard, but this is an AU and he's a FICTIONAL character here (same goes to Jen and Lana).


**Can you quit mocking me with the wrong mentions already?**

Lol Nope

 **This is getting beyond ridiculous, how OLD are you?**

How old am I? Oh please Lana, how old is HIM?

 **He didn't do anything!**

Oh so I'm expected to believe he didn't ask you if I was coming? I pretty much doubt that!

You can fool yourself as much as you want, Lana, I KNOW he only decided to attend the concert cause he knew I'd be there

And idk if you noticed, but you two seem off in .PICTURE

I mean you wasn't even able to enjoy yourself bc of a douchebag

 **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT**

 **YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE, JENNIFER**

* * *

Lana…

Lana, please….

I'm sorry…

* * *

 **Jennifer, I'll need the black belt tomorrow at the set.**

Don't worry, I already packed it, I knew you'd need it to the SB scene ;)

"Thanks, jen, that's very nice of you"

Hey I'm just kidding

C'mon Lana, it's been a week!

 **Thank you.**

Lana, please, you have to listen to me, I didn't mean to insult your husband…

Or you…

Pls Lana, we'll have to shoot a scene together first thing in the morning, idk if I can do it if we don't figure this out first…

 **I'm listening.**

I'm sorry, I truly am… I wasn't thinking straight, it's just… It feels like he's trying to control you and it gets on my nerves, Lana…

 **I know…**

I promise I'll do my best for him to like me, ok?

 **I'm afraid it'd only make it worse**

:(

 **I'm sorry, jen, but he just won't listen to me..**

Maybe you should remind him it was his proposal you said yes to…

 **Oh jen.. that's not fair..**

I'm sorry, Lana, it's just.. I want you to be happy, you know.. And if it's with him, I want to make sure he treats you right, but he keeps doing these things…

 **I know, I talked to him about it**

And?

 **And he promised to keep the jealousy in control**

…as long as you're happy…

 **See you tomorrow, jen**

Night, Lana

* * *

Thanks

 **For what?**

 **:)**

You know :)

 **You don't need to thank me, jen, you can hug me whenever you want, you know**

It feels like old times ^^

 **It does**

We'll figure everything out, ok? I promise you! Fred'll be my bff in no time!

 **Lmao that's a funny thing to imagine!**

* * *

 **Jen?**

 **Jen, are u there? I really need to talk to you…**

Hey Lana, what's up? I was taking a shower

 **Jen he left me**

HE WHAT

 **Oh jen it's hurting so bad I don't know what to do**

Where are you?

 **I'm packing, I'll go to ny for the weekend, I need some time away from the house, away from the boys, I don't even know what to say to them**

Do you want me to come over to help you?

 **No! he may come back any minute, I don't want to involve you in this**

Why do I have the feeling I'm already involved?

What happened, lana?

 **He saw the picture…**

What picture for christs sake?

 **Of the hug..**

HE DUMPED YOU BECAUSE WE HUGGED?

 **:( I'm sorry, jen…**

Oh honey, you don't have to be sorry..

 **No, I really am… you were always right… he's sick with jealousy, I should've known where this would all go**

Oh lana, that's really NOT your fault, you're in love, we get silly when we're in love

 **I suppose you're right… I just cannot believe what's happening… after all this time, I thought he'd trust me by now, u know…**

Look, why don't you stay in my place for the weekend? We can talk, you can tell me anything you want.. or maybe we can just watch some movies, get your mind off of him, what do you say?

 **:) that'd be good**

Great, I'll pick up some wine at the grocery store ;)

 **Thanks, jen :)**

* * *

Lana?

 **Yes?**

Can I ask you something?

 **Sure..**

Did u miss him?

This weekend, I mean…

 **Jen…**

I'm sorry, it's just… we haven't had this much fun in a while.. and I can't pretend it didn't activate some feelings…

 **Oh jen, I'm the one who's sorry, I don't want to play with your feelings… I had a great time with you these couple of days, but I can't…**

K, no need to explain

 **Jen..**

I'm cool, really, relax ;)

 **:(**

* * *

 **thanks for defending me today…**

As if I could help myself lol….

 **No, really, jen.. idk how I could waste so much time with him**

 **You were SO right.. he's a douchebag ¬¬**

Oh honey, don't blame yourself…

but I can't help this huge smile when you talk about him like this :D

 **I'm glad it's all over!**

 **I really miss the boys tho..**

It's been a while, don't you think you can ask him to see them?

 **A while proved not being enough today..**

 **he's clearly out of his mind now that he realized he lost me forever**

 **if I asked to meet with the boys, he'd probably use this excuse to try to win me over once more**

…forever?

U mean… you're over him?

 **I answer you that later at dinner, what do you say? :)**

Are you asking me out, your majesty? ;)

 **I thought it was "my majesty" lol**

Sure! If you allow it to be :)

 **See you at eight!**

I can't wait!


End file.
